Nanny Needed
by Kareader
Summary: Christian needs a nanny and Ana may just be the one. Very little if any Drama.


**I do not own anything. Most characters inspired by E L James and FSOG. This is not for profit just checking out my writing skills inspired by some of my favorite books. **

**This is my first Fan Fiction… Comments are welcomed but disrespect will not be tolerated. All in fun.**

Chapter 1

Ana

Wow, it really feels like I am back home. I have missed being in Seattle. I am waiting for Kate to pick me up from the airport. She should be here any minute. I have spent the last two years after graduation in Georgia with my mother while she was recovering from a terrible car accident. On the night of my graduation my I received a call advising me my mother was in the hospital just as Kate and I were headed out to celebrate.

"This is Ana, and yes Carla is my mother" I say the Sargent Ramos.

"Ana, I am sorry to inform you, your mother has been in a terrible accident. She has been taken to SA County Hospital."

"Omg…. Is she ok?"

"I am not sure ma'am. The accident was pretty bad. We have not been given word on her condition yet. You were listed in her phone as her emergency contact. You may want to see if you can get here as soon as possible."

"Ok, Sgt. Ramos. I will get there as soon as possible."

"What's wrong Ana? Is everything ok?" Kate says to me with worry and concern in her eyes.

"It's my mother. She has been in an accident. I have to go now. Please take me back to the apartment so I can pack and find a flight. Oh Kate. What am I going to do it sounds really bad. I don't even know if I have enough to purchase a ticket." At this point I am unable to hold back the tears that are streaming down my face.

"Ana, don't you worry about that. I will take care of it. Jose, we are going to need to take a rain check on the celebration. Ana has a family emergency." "What happened?" Jose said with a look of concern.

"It's her mother; she has been in an accident. Ana has to fly out to Georgia right away." Says Kate.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ana. Please let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Thanks Jose. I appreciate you both but please go have fun. I just need to get on the next flight." We make our way back to the apartment where Kate and Jose quickly help me pack. Kate went on line and purchased my ticket. I promise her I will pay her back as soon as I have the money. Kate will not hear a word of that.

I spend the next 2 years of my life in Georgia helping my mother recover. We have weekly doctor appointment and Physical therapy treatments. About a year and a half into my stay at home my mother she has recovered wonderfully. She did not waste any time getting back to dating again. She met Rick during one of her visits to the hospital. He is actually on the hospital Legal staff. Seems like she hit the jack pot this time. I think my mom has always been in search for a man with enough money to really take care of her. We never had a lot of money and she has always thought there was something very wrong with being poor.

Within a few months they are already engaged to be married. This will make my mother's fourth husband. She is one of those types of women that just can't seem to live without a man. She starts talking to me about getting back to my life in Seattle. I know my mother and I can't help but feel that she is pushing me away. She does not want me around her and her soon to be new husband.

"Ana darling, don't you think it is about time you started living your own life. I appreciate you spending all this time here caring for me. I have Rick now and I am sure he will make sure I am well taken care of" I can't help but grimace at the multiple meaning's that statement could have. I really don't want to think about Rick taking care of my mother in some of the ways she could possibly mean.

"I know mom but, it's just that I have been away so long I don't even know where to start."

"Well Ana, you need to start somewhere. Find you a job and a nice boyfriend, maybe even a husband. It is about time you start looking for someone to share your life with. I mean you are a nice girl I am sure you can find someone willing to go out with you"

I look down at my hands and frown at my mother's words. She makes me feel like this ugly little girl that no one wants.

"Oh, Ana, I don't mean anything by that. I just mean you are such a plain simple girl."

My mother' words hurt me to my core but I quickly recover. "Ok, mom I will call Kate and see if I can stay with her for a bit while I find a job." "Oh great Ana! I think that will be good for you." She said this with a little too much excitement. I know she really just wants to say how fast you can be gone. Think she means well but she really knows how to make me feel bad. I may not be the most beautiful girl in the world or the best dressed but I think I am ok. I wear mostly jeans and tee shirts but that is comfortable to me. I wear what I can afford. I do have a few nice pieces. When Kate sent the rest of my things from the apartment 2 years ago she included some of her clothes for me to have. So, I have a few nice pieces but have not had much of a chance to wear them since I have spent most of my time taking care of her.

I decide to give Kate a call. Even as long as I have been gone, Kate and I still talk to each other often.

"Hi Kate!"

"Ana, hey how are you?"

"I am good but guess what…. I talked to my mom today about coming back to Seattle"

"Omg! Ana that would be great!" In all the excitement Kate tells me that she and her boyfriend have been living together. There goes my place to live while I try to get on my feet. I wonder why she did not mention this before. She met Elliot Gray about 6 months ago and she has totally changed. She is so in love with him. It seems Elliot has had quite a past and he has put all of that aside to be with Kate. I am really happy for her. I can't help but feel a bit jealous. I am only 23 years old I should at least have a boyfriend by now. Here I am no boyfriend, not even a possibility of a boyfriend. Not only that I am still a virgin. I don't think it is a bad thing at all but I would really like to experience life. Everyone around me seem so have so much more fun than me.

"Oh, Ana it is going to be so great having you back here again. When are you planning on arriving?" Kate asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I am going to need to find some place to stay while I find a job. I really done have any money saved because I have not been working much since I have been here."

"Ana, don't you worry about that. You can stay with me and Elliot."

"That's ok I really don't want to impose."

"Ana, it's no problem at all. I am sure you will find a job in no time. My brother and his girlfriend are living in our old apartment or I would say you could stay there. "

"Kate, don't you think you should check with Elliot."

"Ana, I will talk to him and get back with you but I am sure he will not mine. We will tell him it is only for one month until you are able to secure a job and I will help you find an apartment."

"Ok, we'll let me know so I can get my travel plans arranged"

"Great! I will talk to you later"


End file.
